Buttsex United
Buttsex United (BSU) was a Mount Laurel Premiership team, who played all 5 MLP seasons from the inaugural 2008 season through the league's final season in 2012. The Captain from start to finish was Cory Sternin , with Andrew Mantzas, Christopher Papa, and Joe Beluch serving as Ass. Captains for most of that time. BSU were one of the better teams in the MLP's history, having qualified for postseason play 4 of out 5 times, including an Evans Cup victory in 2008. The Captain and all 3 Ass. Captains were all track teammates with Lenape Track, before the MLP and BSU formed. Captain Cory Sternin was known for his vocal leadership, his controversial remarks, and a policy that states that all BSU players on the team uniforms, must use nicknames instead of their real names. Andrew Mantzas served as Captain when Sternin was unable to play, however when this happened, Sternin still coached the team(if still present), wearing a purple dress shirt, dress pants and fake glasses. Mantzas was also the team's chief media officer, and he wrote all the match reports as well as other BSU team releases, and handled much of the communication with other teams. By 2012, Mantzas also became co-Commissioner of the Mount Laurel Premiership(with Parkway Captain David Forster). Christopher Papa as the other Ass. Captain, lead the team chant, and designed the current team uniform. In a ceremony before the 2011 season opener, Cory Sternin named Joe Beluch as another Ass. Captain, marking his second stint as an Ass. Captain, he had been one in 2008. Other BSU traditions included the Ryan Hand Skull Smash, the BSU 3 stars, and the BSU theme song, "Glory Glory Butt United" written by Mantzas. BSU's colors were purple and white. Also in 2011, Cory Sternin named his brother Zak Sternin, a BSU player, Ass. Coach. The younger Sternin coached two games in his older brother's absence(with Mantzas serving as Captain on the field), both wins. In 2012, Sternin replaced Christopher Papa and Andrew Mantzas as Ass. Captains with Mike "Lock Down" Liachowitz and Adam Eichen. Mantzas was promoted the brand new role of Ass. to the Captain, effectively cementing him as the #2, and Papa was allowed to continue to be the master of the team chant. BSU also lost the 2012 final. By winning an Evans Cup and losing another final, they were arguably the best club to play for the MLP's entire existence. BSU's home field was Ark Road before home fields were abolished in 2009. Had BSU continued to play there, Ark Road would have been renamed Trojan Field. Ark Road hosted the 2008 Evans Cup final, which BSU won 8-2 over Parkway Wanderers. Team Chant The team chant was led by longtime ass. captain Christopher Papa at the start of each game and during halftime. The chant starts with Papa yelling B-U-T-T, follwed by the rest of the team joining with Sex! Sex! Sex! It is BSU's most time honored tradition, providing intensity at the onset of each game.